For Her Sake
by Freeze Heart
Summary: 16 years old now, Aoyagi Ritsuka is everything that Seimei was. And better. But yet everything he did was her for.. Only for her.. His mother.. [One Shot]


**Title:** For Her Sake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless. Vocabulary is not my best friend. Seriously.

**A/n:** This idea came up in my mind when I just felt that I could never please my mother that day. Like everything I did, it was just.. nothing to her. Her attention was diverted only to my elder brothers in Seattle, who left to go back there not so long ago.

Then I started thinking about Aoyagi Mitsuki and her relationship with her sons : Ritsuka and Seimei.

Hope you like it.

This story is without Soubi and the Seven Moons.

**Pairing(s):** None

**Summary:** 16 years old now, Aoyagi Ritsuka is everything that Seimei was. And better. But yet everything he did was her for.. Only for her.. His mother..

**

* * *

**

"_What have you done with my Ritsuka?!?!" Aoyagi Mitsuki cries out to the figure that is her 'son', Aoyagi Ritsuka._

The many times he's heard those words.

Still, every time she cries those words out, pain strikes his heart.

Over and over and over again…

It strikes… It stabs…

He chuckles…

She's the only reason he's living now. And the only reason why he's near death.

Ironic, isn't it?

He's surprised he still has a heart left to stab at.

Once struck at, the heard bleeds. It cries… and cries... and cries... Until you die. Otherwise, the heart pumps blood throughout the entire body using veins and arteries.

Ha.. all that previous blood keeping him alive…

Used on a soul such as his… The very essence of human life…

Wasted…

He looks up at the ceiling.

His blood was probably tainted… Spoiled by his very being…

OH, how many times has he heard his mother or _'mother'_ wished for his old self back. How she wished him away. How she wished Seimei back.

Feh… Too many times. He finally lost count at the age of 13.

Growing up with no childhood memories, no affection, abuse, day in, day out. For 6 long years, it's been the same.

"_What have you done with my Ritsuka!?"_

Her face… Clouded in fear, anger, and the desire to find a lost one…

Who was he, exactly? Aoyagi Ritsuka?

Straight A honor roll student. 16 years of age. Tall. Most wanted guy in high school. Most popular. Attractive.

Everything that Seimei was, Rtisuka was better.

No. Everything he did wasn't enough. Ritsuka wants to do even better. Needs to do better. HAS to do better.

It wasn't for him… All that he's done. His grades. His achievements. No. All that he did was for her. Aoyagi Mitsuki. His mother.

Just to be recognized. Just for a hug, a pat on the back, a compliment. Even for the faintest of smiles upon her face.

All for her.

His mother.

…

No.

He could never be accepted for who he was.

She could care less. All she wanted was her precious, innocent Ritsuka back.

So innocent… Her little precious baby… Gone…

Her eldest son… Burned within the flames of a raging fire.

Seimei…

He held a swiss army knife within his hand. His fingers tracing its edges and designs. It was delicate. He flicked the knife open.

How it shined in the setting sun. So vicious. So deadly…

Yet so elegant…

It was Seimei's last gift to him.

He figured as much. His brother's last gift would give birth to his last breath…

Ritsuka walked over to his desk. And pulled out a piece of paper along with a fountain pen.

His window was open. A chilly winter breeze flowed inside pushing away his curtains.

Winter was here.

**

* * *

**

Aoyagi Mitsuki walked upstairs and slammed Ritsuka's door open.

Her original plan was to abuse him some more. But...

All that changed…

There lied Aoyagi Ritsuka. Lying on the ground. His wrists slit. Blood flowing immensely from those delicate wrists.

His eyes open, lifeless.

She looked over at his death weapon. The knife.

She recognized it with a glance. "Seimei…"

There besides Ritsuka resided a note.

Walking over, she knelt down to pick up the note and read it.

It said…

'_Mommy. It's me, Ritsuka._

_I'm finally free from that body now. Now, I can be your guardian angel. Just like you always said I can be when I'm gone.'_

It was written in little Ritsuka's handwriting.

Tears formed at the base of her eyes.

Turning the letter over, she saw a picture of an angel. Just the way her Ritsuka used to draw.

Bringing the letter up to her heart, she held it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. In fact, it was.

A lone snowflake flew in from the window and landed on Ritsuka's eyelash.

It melted.

And fell as a tear.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry if it wasn't that great a story. I should've spent more time on it…

Review / flame please!


End file.
